Mas Amedda
| aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Vice Chancellor | race = | gender = | base of operations = Champala Coruscant | associations = Galactic Republic First Galactic Empire | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace | final appearance = | actor = Jerome Blake David Bowers Stephen Stanton }} Mas Amedda is a fictional alien politician and a minor recurring character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Played by actor Jerome Blake, he first appeared in the 1999 film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. The character appeared next in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones where he was played actor David Bowers. In Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, both Blake and Bowers portrayed Mas Amedda. Biography Mas Amedda was an adult male member of the Chagrian race of Champala. In the waning years of the Galactic Republic, he served as Vice Chancellor to Finis Valorum. When Valorum was ousted, he was replaced by Sheev Palpatine. Mas Amedda continued to serve in the capacity of Vice Chancellor under Palpatine's time as Chancellor. At the close of the Clone Wars, Sheev Palpatine re-organized the Republic under the banner of the First Galactic Empire with himself in the position of Emperor. Mas Amedda's title was changed to Grand Vizier and he became the primary architect of the Empire's operational functionality until Palpatine's death in 4 ABY, which also saw the fall of the Empire. When the New Republic came to order, Mas Amedda was granted a pardon, and maintained his title of Grand Vizier, but this was a figurehead role, and he no longer possessed any real governing power. Notes & Trivia * * Stephen Stanton provided the voice for Mas Amedda on Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Related categories * Mas Amedda images * Mas Amedda appearances See also Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith |-|Television= * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Zillo Beast * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Zillo Beast Strikes Back * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Duchess of Mandalore * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sphere of Influence * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes on Both Sides * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Pursuit of Peace * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Senate Murders * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Friends and Enemies * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crisis on Naboo * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Lawless * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Jedi Who Knew Too Much * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wrong Jedi * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Orders * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Rise of Clovis * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crisis at the Heart * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Disappeared (Part 1) |-|Comics= * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 1 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (junior novel) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (junior novel) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel) * Star Wars: Aftermath: Empire's End * Star Wars: Catalyst |-|Video games= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (VG) |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References